DC: 2011-07-21 - Dances and Dates
Gotham - 1:37am. A shadowy, felinesque figure has perched herself upon a rooftop, balanced in a pose not unlike the gargoyle to her left, crouched and hunched, keeping watch over the street which lays many stories below. If anyone were to get close enough they'd realize the figure is the catburglar Catwoman who has been out for a run, for once not on a job or about to steal something for herself. No, tonight Catwoman has taken for herself, the night spent leaping from rooftop to rooftop, stretching her legs. For batman there are no nights of simple practice, no night when he doesn't have work to be done. Tonight is no different, tonight Batman has been making a simple patrol, his route bringing him to the roof tops of the financial district. He's little more than a shadow, scanning the streets below and the sky line for signs of trouble. there are only a few times when he'd be revealed to the world and those nothing more than a brief flash of his cape as he glides from one roof top to the next, or a shadow that seems to move amongst the rest, eventually he too comes to rest though. On the edge of a roof he pauses long enough to take in a true study of his surroundings. He might as well be invisible to the woman as he escapes her notice, her mind preoccupied, proving to distract the normally-observant thief. Boredom eventually settles in and she rises, her own footfall near-silent upon the gravely surface save for a soft crunch of pebble under shoe when she missteps. The length of braided leather's reached for and a soft *click* of a snap being undone is issued, her whip then allowed to uncoil about her feet when she pauses. The city's big and she has to decide just where she wants to go next. Batman may miss Selina hidden in the shadows of Gotham's skyline, but he doesn't miss the motion. He turns to look at her, his own movement quick and somewhat obvious, he's already compliling a list of possible heists Catwoman may be interested in. The idea that this could just be her having some fun never entering his mind. He moves quickly towards the roof she's currently on, stealth giving way to speed, though not by much. No, there's no foul play in mind tonight but he wouldn't know that as Selina's a creature of habit, more often than not up to something, either scheming or in the process of stealing something and if not that then on the run post-thievery, things he'll have gotten used to in her. Frowning slightly, she raises her arm, drawing the whip behind her as if intending to use it to swing to another rooftop but then something finally gets noticed and she turns around, hissing like a pissed off cat. "Damnit," she whispers to herself as she waits, fighting the urge to run, too curious as to just who or what it is she heard to even think of fleeing. Batman doesn't take long to cross the distance. He's once again all stealth, his voice when he speaks seems to come from a different direction with each sentence. "Selina. You're not in trouble I hope?" Of course he follows this up by stepping out of whatever hiding place he'd been in finally coming into plain sight, his stance neutral, his cape swept back enough to show his form. There's a sigh and a visible deflating of tension when Batman reveals himself, the anger that had risen within her disappearing just as fast. "Damn you," she curses the dark figure even as she approaches, the whip trailed behind her like a tail, the leather whispering across the gravel as it's tugged along with as it is. "I haven't seen you in a long while," she teases then, the subject of whether she's being good or not untouched. "Where have you been?" Batman for his part doesn't move. He watches as Selina approaches. He lets her speak, showing no sign of feeling at the curse. The question however gets a simple reply. "I've been working." He finally shifts his head to study Selina. It's a little longer than necessary to make sure she's not hiding stolen goods on her, but not by much. There's a soft purr when she watches how he looks at her, perhaps taking it as his ogling her instead of checking to see if she has any ill-gotten gains upon her person. "You always work," she points out, that followed up with, "Have you even missed me?" Frowning slightly, Selina steps in to try and bridge the gap between them, her eyes narrowing, hips swaying all the more seductively as she moves. It's almost as if she's a cat on the prowl. Batman's still not letting his guard down at least not much. He watches Catwoman as she moves, his expression still the firm and netural look most would expect from Batman. "There's always work to be done. Gotham needs me." There's a brief pause before his next statement, it's not obvious, easily missed if you weren't paying attention, but it is there. "I'm glad to see you're staying out of trouble." Bruce will notice the narrowing of her eyes, the sole sign of displeasure on another wise expressionless visage, the vigilante managing to have gotten under her skin already. "Gotham's not the only one who does," she retorts with a voice that almost cracks, the tone faintly warbling for a second before Catwoman can get herself under control. "I've been a very good kitty, yes," she promises with a wicked little grin then, her eyes glinting with mischief when she shrugs. "How about a kiss to reward me for my good behavior?" Batman finally lets his guard down a little, it's hard to see what exactly changes, something in his expression perhaps, maybe the way he stands, but he's not quite as stern as he was a touch less cold. "Selina. I thought we'd discussed this." He looks at her for a moment. "I can't leave Gotham." He looks at Catwoman for a long moment. "And I'm not... good at these discussions." He begins towards the edge of the roof. "I've never asked you to stop," Selina points out while grabbing for his arm, making the fact that his suit is most likely armored and reenforced seven ways to Sunday a good thing as her claws dig into the material, more than hard enough to rend flesh if she were to somehow reach it. "Unlike you, I don't demand people change to fit my world view." The proverbial barbs come out, her voice harsh, tense despite his own having softened some, the damnable man having gotten to her in a matter of moments. "All I ever asked was for you to want me." Batman turns as his arms grabbed, spinning around to face Selina he all but stares her down, his back straight he's almost tense now. He searches her face for a moment. "I never asked you to change Selina. That's a choice you made on your own." The last gets to him, he doesn't show it but it does his words come only after a long moment. "What I want doesn't matter Selina. Not while Batman is needed." Catwoman snorts slightly, her hand yanked away from his arm as if burned suddenly, her face growing flushed with anger. Stepping back, she takes time to gauge the distance between them before using her whip to try and snare his ankles, it being the safest way she can lash out. "You're not the only one in this equation," she points out sharply; if the whip manages to twine its way around Batman's ankles it'll be given a strong jerk upward, that done to try and yank his feet out from under him, Catwoman's intention being to get him on his back. Normally Batman would respond quicker, he'd be expecting the attack, but he's let himself distracted. That's the first thing he scolds himself for as he's pulled off his feet, his hands raising to the side of his head to catch his fall and prepare to push himself up. He doesn't reply to her statement, he's to busy considering his next move as gravity grabs him. He can consider all he wants while she's on the move, Catwoman rushing forth and then moving to straddle his body, her thighs pressed tightly to either side of her object of adoration's ribs, her backside pressing down right where his center of mass is, trying to render him unable to shift his center of gravity enough to get up. "The Cat catches the Bat again," she whispers while leaning in, her smile cruel almost. "I am beginning to think that you enjoy being caught by me, Bruce. It gives you a thrill . Batman almost smiles, there's a definate hint that he may want to smile at the comment from Selina. "Do you really want to tally up those scorecards?" He waits until she's finished talking before he shifts his weight. Too many years of training seeing him almost instinctively countering the roll with an attempt of his own. If successful he'll end up pinning her. His hands catching her wrists so she can't scratch at him. Surely she had anticipated this would be the outcome. They've been doing this for too long, every step all but choreographed, every word almost scripted by this point. If she had it doesn't show as she gasps when the tables are turned and she finds herself trapped now, her eyes wide behind those goggle-lenses. "You can't stand to let a woman be on top, can you," she hisses, the question ladned with innuendo so think it drips from her. Arms held to the roof, she is pretty helpless or so the impression might be but even if she could fight her way out from under him she wouldn't, rather enjoying the turning of tables which results in such an intimate position. "I've just never liked to be beaten." It's a surprisingly honest answer from Batman. It's not cryptic at all. "And I know you've always liked the struggle." He shakes his head a little, he meets her eyes for a moment, not that his can be seen behind the lenses of his cowl. His face close to hers. He speaks quietly. "I /am/ glad to see you Selina." He releases her hands apparently intending to get up. She sees him beginning to draw away and she shakes her head, Selina's brow dipped under her mask as the fear that she'll be without his touch again chills her clear down to her core. "You owe me a kiss since I've been a good kitty," she points out, trying so very hard to keep the desperation she feels from ringing out in her voice. She doubts he will, that being a level of affection he has never seemed comfortable with, something she had to come to grips with ages ago, but maybe... maybe. There's a moment when Batman tenses he's torn by the question, what he wants conflicting as is so often the case with what he deems good sense. He doesn't rise, his attention instead remaining on Selina. "Selina." There's an odd edge to his tone, he almost seems uncertain of his own words. "A kiss would just complicate things." This time he really does get up. "You need me, Bruce. You need someone you can let yourself go with and you know it's me..." She watches him rise, not stopping him, Selina instead rising to her feet once he's off of her. Stepping up behind him, Bruce will find her trying to wrap her arms around him, palms pressed to his chest unless she's stopped. His mind races back to the events of their last relationship, the good and the bad of it. He doesn't stop Selina. He instead places his hand over hers. His tone still firm yet not quite that of Batman. "I keep telling you Selina it's not about what /I/ want or need. I have to think of the mission." He finally takes her hands from him turning to face her, his hand still holding hers. "I can't neglect my work." Having turned on the spot he's standing against Selina, meaning he has to look down to speak to her. "I don't know if I can afford to let go." It seems Selina has finally worn him down however as he leans down to plant a chaste kiss on her lips. "But Bruce Wayne will be attending a charity dinner tomorrow evening. I would think Selina Kyle would make a perfect companion." Selina feels a bit better when she is allowed to embrace him even if the words that accompany it rubs her a little more raw. "I can be a part of the mission too," she whispers against his back just before he turns to face her. "Just try," she whispers before he kisses her, it causing her knees to weaken slightly despite the fact that it wasn't even really romantic in nature. "I think Selina Kyle would love to be Bruce Wayne's companion for the affair," she answers once she can breathe, her expression as dreamy as her voice sounds. "What should she wear?" Batman is likewise taken aback by the kiss, it's going to play on his mind for the rest of the evening no doubt. He speaks softly. "I don't want to force the... sacrifices of my life upon you Selina." The last comment gets his attention and gives him a moment to regain his balance. "It's a formal affair, I hear there will be dancing." This is business of course. He's not taking Selina for any other reason than she knows his identity and thus lowers the risk. That's the only reason he'll be confessing to at least. Selina dares to cup his face, not really giving Bruce any choice in the matter, going as far as to force the affection upon him despite know this is potentially going too far. "We'll talk about sacrifices later. Right now I got bigger things to think about like whether I'll have time for a massage and facial and if I have anything appropiate to wear." Smirking, she whispers softly into Bruce's ear, her lips a scant inch from his cowl when she does, "I think I'll do a little bit of shopping as well. I'll have them send the bill to you." Nodding Batman doesn't stop the hand on his face. He does tense however. Just for a moment, but the words get a nod. "It would seem strange if you didn't. Most of Bruce Wayne's dates do." He seems about to say more when he frowns and takes a step back, everything snapping back to the role of Batman as though it had never changed. "Understood. I'm approximately three minutes out. I'll deal with it." He looks to Selina his mask now firmly back in place. "I've got reports of gang violence, there's a possibility of casualties. I'm heading there now. I wouldn't turn down back up." It's almost an invitation. With plans to hit the fanciest, most expensive boutique in the city dancing in her head, Selina doesn't even notice that Bruce is back to being Batman. It isn't until he offers to take her along with him to help stop the gang activity that she realizes what happens, her eyes narrowing as she thinks. "I probably should refrain tonight. Would be bad if I wound up injured and showing up to a party. Makeup can only do so much for concealing bruises and with as tight of a gown I plan on wearing, bandages will undoubtedly show. Raincheck?" Selina hates to have to say no to him but it's only logical that she stays back tonight. Batman nods to Selina, his attention now divided he's almost grateful for the distraction. "Car, location." He seems to be staring of into the distance as he studies the map overlaid on his cowl computer. Then he's nodding to Selina. "It makes sense, I'll see you tomorrow. Alfred will take care of the bill." with that he's heading to the edge of the roof. "Begin intercept protocol twelve Gamma, defensive entry." With that Batman's heading into the evening, there's no good bye, but the fact that he spoke to her about anything other than work after the call is a good sign.